1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a syringe, and more particularly, to a syringe having a push head provided at the front end of a push rod. The push rod has a core post protruding from a front end thereof to be engaged in a needle seat. After injection, the push rod is pulled backward to retract the needle in a barrel and the rear section of the push rod is broken. Thus, the needle is completely received and positioned in the barrel for safety. The present invention has a simple configuration and can be operated conveniently, without the need of additional parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The needle of a medical syringe is direct contact with the skin of the patient, having the problem of infection. After use, the most important issue of the syringe is how to avoid the needle from poking other persons. As shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 6, a conventional syringe 4 has a cover 41 to protect a needle 42. Before injection, the needle 42 is protected by the cover 41. When in use, the cover 41 is pulled away. After injection, the needle 42 is protected by the cover 41 again. After use, the syringe 4 must be collected. During collection, the cover may disengage from the syringe by collision, so the needle will be exposed to cause dangers.
To overcome the aforesaid shortcomings, safe syringes are developed, such as M411948 TW (as shown in FIGS. 7) and M363918 TW (as shown in FIG. 8). The needle is moved backward to be received in the barrel. The configuration of this safe syringe is complicated and it cannot be used conveniently. The syringe may have operation trouble sometimes.
For consideration to the cost, the entire barrel must be thrown away after use and the syringe has many parts, so it is not cost-effective.
Accordingly, the present invention intends to provide a syringe for improving the shortcomings mentioned above.